


A Slow Goodbye

by master_obi_wan_kenboneme



Series: Tumblr Asks [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars - Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_obi_wan_kenboneme/pseuds/master_obi_wan_kenboneme
Summary: The Hardeen arc begins a little differently.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Tumblr Asks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857337
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	A Slow Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> yea this do be kinda sad doe

“I understand why you want me to do this, Mace, I truly do. But I still don’t understand why I can’t tell Anakin! Why does he have to try and rationalize my death? And say I come back completely fine and uninjured after you buried me, what happens then? I destroy my relationship with him for a corrupt man with entirely too much power. What then? Am I to be shunned by the whole order for this ordeal?”

“You are out of line, Kenobi, and you know it. Anakin’s grief is what will sell this to the public.Just think, the news will be crazy. ‘Legend Master Jedi Killed in Front of His Apprentice!’” Mace joked dryly. His next words had an edge of disgust to them. 

“Maybe we can finally use his attachment to you for our benefit.”

Obi-Wan saw that there was no arguing his point any further. He was to pretend to die without telling his beloved farewell. 

“You’ll be wearing the blaster-proof vest, and you’ll be injected with this—”Mace paused to show Obi-Wan a vial of green liquid—”slow-acting agent that will make you appear dead until you can conceal yourself in the force. Then, a few days after your funeral, you’ll be disguised as Rako Hardeen and continue with the rest of the instructions we’ll give you if your death is convincing enough.”

The redhead nodded slightly, still baffled by this plan and the fact that he wasn’t in any of the council meetings where the details were hammered out. But finally the night came.

Obi-Wan donned the heavy vest he was to wear under his tunics and robe, fretting over every wrinkle in his clothing, every hair out of place. He shakily picked up the hypo and jammed it into the outside of his thigh, a small amount of pressure spreading across the area. When it came time to depart with Anakin and Ahsoka, he couldn’t help but worry.

“Anakin, come here a moment,” he called out through the apartment. Bounding footsteps could be heard as a result of Anakin hurrying through the common area. His hair fell in front of his face and he blushed slightly as Obi-Wan moved it from out of his eyes.

“Did you need something, Master?” He asked, leaning his head to the side. 

Nothing but this,” Obi-Wan smiled. His hand moved to the back of Anakin’s head, scratching at the nape of his neck and caressing his waist with the other. He brought the taller man’s lips against his in a sweet and slow kiss. Anakin’s hand wrapped around Obi-Wan’s waist as their jaws moved in tandem, slowly working away any hesitancy in their actions. 

It was Anakin who pulled away, telling Obi-Wan that it was time to leave.

And it was Anakin who wore his hood at the funeral, Yoda’s words of comfort and Satine’s sobs going unheard.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [tumblr](https://tumblr.com/master-obi-wan-kenboneme)


End file.
